Kisses
by He's So Amazing
Summary: an AU. Squall x Rinoa. Laguna findsa body in the middle of the road and brings it home for it to heal, but when it wakes up is the house goining to be better or worse (CHAP 7 UP!)
1. A cold beginning

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.......

Note: Story is all mine, no one may use it as there own plot, I've already had someone do that to me with actually putting the same phrases as my other story into theres!!!! Don't do that.....just don't.....other wise im gonna send hate mail! =^-^=........plus in this fic the adventures have never taken place, th characters have never met and its Christmas time....have fun reading it!

~*Kisses*~

Chapter 1.........................

--------------------------------------------------------

"Father don't please!" Rinoa Heartily begged as another hand came straight for her right cheek, she fell to the floor from the immense force in the slap.

"That'll teach you to date!" he screamed to her, as he brought up another hand to strike her again, she rolled up into a ball trying to lessen the power of the next strike, but the strike never came. Rinoa uncoiled from her ball and looked to her father who had a huge smirk on his face, "I won't hit you again," he told her as he brought a hand to her in an offer to help her up, she took the hand and rose up, "I'll just kick you out of my house!" he yelled to her as he laughed psychotically as he shoved her against the door, he opened it and threw Rinoa outside. She landed face first into the snow, "never come back to this house again or I'll have you arrested you slut!" he yelled to her, those would be his final words to her, or atleast she hoped, she hated her house, the Caraway Mansion, and her father, General Caraway, so verbally and physically abusive. She was never to good for her father, in order to please that man she would have to become him. 

"I dont need you or this god forsaken house!" she said as she rolled a snow ball in her hands and chucked it at the door. She felt a chill race threw her body, she looked at what she was wearing, all she was wearing was her usual outfit, she wore it all almost everyday. Knowing she would freeze if just stood she began to walk, 'this is the only reason I don't like winter,' she complained to herself, 'it's frickin freezing!' she thought angrily as diamonds of snow flakes crashed against her beautiful skin.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Squall!!" Laguna yelled to him as he wrapped his scarf around his kneck.

"What!?" Squall yelled back, I'm going for a walk, wanna come!?" he asked him as Squall began to quickly descend down the stair case.

"No," was his plain and simple answer, it was always the easiest way out. Squall had never gotten used to his father, after 18 years of being with him, he was always cold and heartless to him, although he was cold to everyone he met or saw. 

"Squall's just being a big dumb pompus butt face!" Kyle blurted out. Kyle was Squall's younger brother about 9 years younger in fact. There was only one more younger than him....

"Shut up Kyle!" and that was Steven. He trotted into the room they were all in from the kitchen which was just to the left of them. He was only 8, the youngest one of the family and probably the most down to earth person in the house, "you're just jealous cause he asked Squally to go for a walk instead of you!" Steven said as if trying to start a fight.

"Shut up both of you!" Laguna yelled, both the boys stopped bickering, " I'm going for a walk in this wonderful freezeing whether, if you don't want to accompany me than it's your loss!" he firmly stated. The 3 boys shrugged and went back to where the previously were. Squall went up stairs, Kyle went to the family room and Steven wet to the kitchen and Laguna went to the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't stand this," Rinoa moaned holding herself close as she walked, "this is where I'm going to die," she told herself, "why did I have to have fun?" she moaned to the bitter cold, "I could've lead my pointless life, why did I throw it all up in the air?" she asked herself. She kept moaning and clinging to herself until she felt something catch her foot, she flew face first into the snow once more, she rolled over in the snow and began to laugh, "C'mon cars!" she called out, "come and run me over!" she said as she bursted into laughter. She lay there for about 10 minutes until she felt very tired an weak, she slowly closed her eyes but before she could finish that her world became a vision of darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------

Laguna trotted down the sidewalk of his street. "Ok, maybe this wasn't the best time for a walk." he said to himself, "perhaps I could walk in circles in the house." he thought aloud, he crossed the street as to be on the correct side of the street, but while he was crossing the road he felt his body lurch forward and into the snow. He picked himself up from the snow and looked to the ground where he had just tripped, there was a body lying in the middle of the road, "Oh God," he said under his voice......

-------------------------------------------

Laguna kicked open the door to his house, the boys quickly ran to the entrence of the house to see what had just happened, Squal was the first to arrive, then Steven then Kyle. "What the-" Squall began but was cut off by his father, Laguna. Laguna was holding a girl in his hands, she didn't seem to be moving.

"We have to get her to a warm bed and fast!" he exclaimed, "Squall, you take her to the guest bed and wrap lots of sheets around her, Kyle, you get a cup of hot water, and Steven, you stay by Squall's and fetch Kyle if anything happens to her!" he ordered, the boys nodded, Squall grabbed the freezing body from Laguna and ran to the second floor guest room. He placed her onto the bed gently, she was so cold it was like touching a giant icecube. He snapped out of his thoughts on her and got 5 blankets and wrapped them around her. 

'She's kind of cute, despite the fact that she is a human icicle at the moment.' he thought to himself as he knelt down beside the bed which her body lay on..... 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Well? What did you peeps think of the fist chapter? I thought it was pretty good for a start....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer 

Disclaimer: c'mon now, why are you reading this? Get to the good stuff!

Dedication: Ashbear for stickin by my side while Im writing this!

~*_Kisses*~_

_Chapter 2....._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think she is waking up." Rinoa heard as she opened her eyes slowly to find several faces looking down at her. Rinoa screamed and bolted out of the bed.

"Where am I!?" Rinoa asked in a hurry backing away as much as possible on the bed, "who are you people!?!?" she asked quickly once more.

"Were the Leonhart family, and we found you unconscious in the snow." Laguna said extending his hand for her to shake it. She took his hand and shook it lightly, "Where do you live young lady?" Laguna asked again. Rinoa didn't want to go back, she knew what was instore for her, death on the streets.

"I don't know." she lied. Squall gave Laguna an uneasy look, "I'm sorry, I'll leave." Rinoa told them as she got up but was pushed back down to the bed by a strong hand.

"You are staying here until you find where you belong." Laguna said firmly. Rinoa's face lit up.

"Thank you!" Rinoa yelled with excitement as she hugged Laguna tightly. Laguna pushed back from her.

"It's all right dear." Laguna told her, "what is your name?" he asked, everyone around her leaned forward except for Squall.

"My name is Rinoa." she told everyone. They all nodded, except for once again, Squall. Squall had obviously had enough of this, he rolled his eyes and left. Rinoa looked sad at his disapearence.

"Don't worry about him." Laguna told her, "he always does that." he said looking at the door Squall had just exited.

"What is his name?" Rinoa asked.

"His name is Squall." Laguna told her, "his name is Kyle, and his is Steven." Laguna told her as he pointed to each one. "and my name is Laguna." he told her.

"Well, we will leave you for right now, just feel free to raid the kitchen look around the house." Laguna told her as he made his way to the door, "remember you are family now." Laguna reminded her. Rinoa smiled at that comment.

"Finally, a family I can relate to." Rinoa said with a wide grin on her face. "I think I'll take his advice and explore the house." Rinoa said getting up. She opened the door to find a little bridge that connects to another room across the way, she was upstairs. She crossed the small bridge that was carpeted. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it!?" a gruff voice called back.

"It's Rinoa," she said, "Laguna said I could look around." Rinoa called back.

"Whatever." Squall replied. Rinoa slowly opened the door and looked around, the room was full of posters from different bands. It contained one Queen sized bed with un livable, to Rinoa's standards at least, floor, books and magazines scattered everywhere. Rinoa began to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked gruffly.

"Your floor is multicolored." she pointed out as she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah whatever." he said he walked over to her and began to push her away but she just latched onto his arm.

"Can you give me a tour of your house?" she asked with pleading eyes. Once again Squall rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said sadly. Rinoa giggled once more. They went down stairs, and made a right turn and she found them selves in the dining room, they made another right and found themselves in the kitchen, they made a left and she found the laundry room. They headed back to the staircase and made a right leading them to the family room where Kyle and Steven were fighting over the remote. They made a left and found themselves in front of a door.

"What's in here?" Rinoa asked examining the door.

"My father's room." Squall told her, "I've only seen it twice." squall said, "I don't know what he hides." Squall said quickly as he shook Rinoa off his arm and ran back upstairs.

"Thanks." she called back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: short but it is up and thats all that matters, right, of course im right..............

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. "Stupid Squall"

Disclaimer: Don't hold your breath.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Give me that!" screamed Kyle as he pulled on one end of the remote.

"I'll give you it, but then I'll take it back!" screamed Steven. Rinoa smiled. She walked up behind Steven. She leaned over him and quickly yanked the remote from both of them.

"Give that back!" Kyle cried as he jumped up flailing his hands in the air as a feeble attempt to get the remote.

"It's my turn!" Rinoa told them as she began to channel surf.

"Damn you." cursed Steven as he flopped back down onto the couch, his arms tucked deep beneath his armpits. Kyle leaned over to Steven and nudged his arm. He looked over to him and saw him with his hand under his armpit. He pressed his arm down onto the hand and made a farting noise.

"That's gross Rinoa!" kyle called. Rinoa quickly turned the TV off.

"Yep that was funny, but it's gonna be even funnier when I put this remote on the top of this book shelf where only Squall, Laguna and I can reach it." she told them as she placed the remote on top of the book shelf. She looked at their sad little eyes and laughed. "That face doesn't work." she told them as she walked away.

"Damn," Steven cursed, "She is good." he said in defeat.

------------------------------------------------------

Squall fiddled with his pencil up in his room. The only light in the fairly small room was a small lamp that was right next ext to him on the desk. "Shit." he cursed aloud as quietly as possible. "What I am going to get me 'family' for this stupid goody toe shoes holiday?" he asked himself as he snapped the pencil in two.

"Bah Hum Bug." Rinoa joined in as she leaned on the frame of the door.

"You sure do make your self at home." Squall said as he threw the two pieces of pencil to the ground and stood up. Rinoa made her walk in triumphantly.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" she asked as she moved closer to him. Squall stopped walking as she came closer.

"Because it's pointless, it's a greedy holiday." he told her harshly as he stepped forward meeting her half way.

"You think everything is stupid and dumb don't you?" she asked as she stood up as tall as she could.

"Because everything is!" he told her as he flung his hand up in the air while turning around.

"Even me?" she asked. Squall rolled his eyes.

"I don't think your anyone of those, I think your a little liar!" he told her rudely as he pushed her with his chest. Her eyes went wide with shock, then to hurt as tears formed in her eyes. She began to look to eather side of her to find something that might make her stop crying, something happy. Nothing, his room was cold and hurtful. She looked straight at Squall who showed no emotion to her. Her bottom lip began to tremble and she ran from the room crying. Squall's eyes went sympathetic as he saw her cry. He couldn't stand crying, it was the one thing that made him a feel the slightest bit guilty. Squall quickly slammed the door. "Shit!" he cursed loudly as he pounded his fist against his door.

----------------------------------------------------

'This isn't working out to well.' Rinoa told herself as she hugged her knees close to her chest. 'Maybe I have already died and this is my punishment, living with Squall.' she said silently as she looked up to her ceiling. "I can't spend my whole time crying, he's just a jack ass, that's not my problem." she told herself. "But then why do I want to keep talking to him?" she asked as if waiting for a divine answer from above. "I'll use my good looks and annoyance to change him." she joked. She picked herself up from the bed and walked slowly to her fairly large window that looke out over the street. She sighed heavily as she leaned on the window sill. It was night and the street lights had come on lighting up the roads filled with snow. "Stupid Squall." she sighed as she all of her weight drop into her hand. "Stupid Squall." she repeated......

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/n: Well? What did you think? I hope it was good...I haven't updated this story in awhile, but atleast this chap is up now!!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Pissing him off.....

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything...except my ideas..........

_Chapter 4....._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder how long I'm going to be able to keep sane around here with Squall?" she asked herself as she looked up at the night sky. 'Please let there be a shooting star, so I can wish for the ability to actually get along with Squall.' she pleaded looking forelornely.

"Hey," he a gruff voice came from her door. She looked to the source of the sound and found Squall leaning on the door frame. "Dinner." he explained. "Come on." he practically commanded as he motioned his hand for her to come. Rinoa nodded and walked for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Rinoa?" Laguna began as he shoved a small piece of steak into his mouth, "where do you come from?" he asked. Rinoa's eyes opened wide. What was she going to say?

"I don't remember." Rinoa told them. Squall rolled his eyes menacingly and shoved more of the steak down his throat.

"Amnesia." Laguna said as he stuck a fork into the steak.

"Then how do you know your name?" Squall asked glaring at her.

"It sounded pretty, that's all." Rinoa lied. She couldn't let them know where she came from, she wasn't planning on going back to that hell hole of a house.

"Whatever." Squall retorted quietly. Rinoa sighed heavily. She looked down to her plate. It was bare. She had already eaten it all. She hadn't eaten in days, mostly from the that jack ass of a father, Caraway.

"Hey," Laguna began as he threw his fork to the plate, "we still have to get a Christmas tree!" he told everyone with a large smile on his face.

"I better not have to cut one down again." Squall hoped as he picked up his glass of water. He chugged it down.

"Well, since you don't want to, then your going to!" Laguna said happily looking at his son. Squall rolled his eyes. "Maybe Rinoa could join you?" offered Laguna.

"I'd love to!" Rinoa squealed.

"NO!" Squall yelled just milliseconds after Rinoa.

"Looks like Rinoa is going with you, Squall!" Laguna told him. Rinoa smiled brightly. Squall frowned deeply.

"I think Squall thinks its opposite day. His frowns means he's smiling, right?" Rinoa asked cheerfully as she leaned closer to him.

"No." Squall said harshly.

"He means yes." Rinoa told the rest. Laguna smiled in a fashion where he was holding back a laugh. The two boys megan to laugh quietly amongst them.

"No I don't!" Squall said as he leaned closer to Rinoa with hatred streaming in his eyes. Rinoa smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you agree." Rinoa said.

"I love you Rinoa!" Squall wailed happily.

"Opposite day ended!" she wailed along with him. "I love you to!" Rinoa said. Squall glared at her. He stormed off up stairs. "Wow, I better not talk to him anymore." Rinoa told herself.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-==-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=

A/N: Well, that was short, but it was up fast...I felt like I should stop there because a little bit more has been revealed about Squall....

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The rope gets a not...

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8......

_chapter 5....._

_=============================_

Rinoa's eyes quickly became sad as she saw Squall run up the stairs. Rinoa took a deep intake of air and began to run after Squall.

"Only one day here and that girl is already causing problems." Laguna said with a small smirk on his face.

Rinoa opened Squall's door cautiously. Expecting him to jump out and gag her.

"Squall?" she called out as she entered his room completely. The only light that lit the room was the hall light that barely cracked through the ajar door. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to push your borderline." she told him. The door slammed shut behind her and she swiftly turned around to face the door. But there was no door, there was no nothing. It was just black.

"Well you crossed it and there is no going back." he told her in the darkness. A worried look hit Rinoa's face hard. "It was not a good idea to do that to me, especially on your first day." he told her. She could feel his breath on her forehead. She began to back away but just tripped over an object and fell to the ground.

"I swear I won't do it again." she told him.

"It doesn't matter, I will never consider you part of this house hold." he told her harshly. "Now get out." he commanded as the door flew open, casting light upon her and most of the objects in the room. She scrambled to her feet and ran for her room. He quickly slammed the door behind her. "Damn girl." he said quietly as he ran a hand threw his hair.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, please let there be a shooting star." Rinoa begged as she pressed herself against the glass window.

"Please, please let there be a shooting star." Squall begged in the other room as he watched from his bed.

"I just want to get along with him." Rinoa said aloud as she looked forlornly to the many stars above.

"I just want to get along with her." Squall told the sky. The sky flashed with a shooting star. They both smiled brightly.

"I WISH THINGS COULD BE DIFFERENT!!!" They both wished loudly in unison. Squall sighed heavily.

"Wishes are stupid, they never come out." he said depressingly as he got up from his bed and walked to his desk.

"Oh please let that one be the one which grants all wishes." she begged as she pulled away from the window. She walked to her bed and sat down. She sighed heavily and fell to the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Laguna called as he barged into Squall's room. Squall shot up from the bed.

"What!?" he yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"We are all going for a walk." Laguna told him.

"Do I have to come?" he asked.

"We are ALL coming." he told him, extremely emphasizing the word all. Squall just rolled his eyes.

"Rinoa!" Laguna called as he knocked on her door.

"Eh?" came a tired voice from behind the door.

"We are taking a walk!" Laguna called. 

"Ok." came the tired voice again. Squall snarled, not just at the fact they were taking a walk but also because she was coming. This walk was going to be hell as it was, and TA DA! It just got worse.... 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Squall shoved his hands into his pocket. His hands were freezing, even with the gloves he had on. Rinoa ran past him, kicking up snow as she ran. The snow flew for his face. He made no attempt to move from it, just let it slam into his face. The snow slowly crawled down his face. Rinoa stopped about 10 feet away from him, stooped down, rolled the snow into a tight ball, stood up and flung it straight for Squall. Now Squall was going to be the reflexive type he was. He ducked down, just missing the snow ball, scooped his own handful of snow up, molded it into a tight ball and let it fly for Rinoa's face. It hit her dead square in the face, knocking her to the ground. She began to laugh as she brushed the snow off. A small smile touched Squall's lips. Rinoa stood up as Squall came close to her. She looked at his face curiously. 

"Did I make you smile?" she asked in shock and hope at the same time. 

"I smiled at the fact that I hit you in the face." he coldly responded as he brushed passed her. She followed. 

"Isn't there one thing that'll make you laugh?" she asked as she rested her head on to his shoulder. Squall's eyes went wide, never had a girl rested any type of body part onto him. He blushed lightly. He didn't answer her question, to caught up in new feelings, not just for her but for the entire women sex. Rinoa rolled her eyes. "I'll get it out of you some day." she told him happily as she looked up to him...... 

_=============================_

_A/N: How did you like it????? MAKE SURE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IT'S UP NOW!! JUST CLICK THE LITTLE ARROW SIGN AND YOUR THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. To expect the unexpected...

Disclaimer: I Don't own Final Fantasy 8.......

_chapter 6..........._

_*****************_

"Take the ax." Squall instructed Rinoa. She picked up the ax as commanded. "Then try to chop the tree down." Squall commanded once more. She shrugged but did as he said. She hurled the ax for the trunk of the tree, it stuck, deep. "Good!" he complimented. "Now again!" he instructed her. She did it once more, this time gash was half the way deep. 

"I think two more should do it!" she told him. Squall nodded and walked up to her. He took ax from her.

"My turn." he said quietly as he adjusted his grip on the ax. He flung the ax into the trunk, causing it to fall backwards. He looked to Rinoa and smirked evily.

"Very good Hercules." she mocked as she passed him. She pulled a rope out of her pocket and tied it to the top of the tree. Squall quickly brought the slay they dragged here and pushed it under the tree.

"Pull!" he commanded. She did, but she couldn't move it. Squall grabbed the rope with her and pulled beside her. It began to move. "This isn't so bad." he said as he put the rope over his shoulder. 

***

Rinoa and Squall marveled at their master piece of a tree. Rinoa smiled brightly.

"Finally," Squall said heavily. "It's done." he said as he walked to the kitchen. She followed him.

"Watcha gonna do now?" she asked.

"Eat and watch TV." he told her as he began to rummage through the cupboards of food.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"I'm not going to stop you." he told her. She smiled brightly.

***

Rinoa slept peacefully on the couch in front of the TV. Her head rested on Squall's lap.

"Was this your evil plan?" he asked her. "Making me stay here with you?" he asked. "Probably." he added quietly. He rested his head back and turned the TV. off with the remote. He quickly fell asleep. At that same moment Laguna walked in with Kyle and Steven. They laid eyes upon them.

"Well that's not something you see everyday." Kyle said.

"Lets just concentrate on putting these groceries away." Laguna told them. All three of them walked to the kitchen.

**********************************

A/N: So short!?!?! Gasp!! It had to be short, I want lots of chapters AND it's my turn to play FF10, my brother just got off of it....

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Something between the Two...

Disclaimer: STILL don't own anything........

_Chapter 7........._

_********************************************_

Squall awoke from the couch to find that Rinoa wasn't there. He shrugged and got up. He staggered up the stairs and into his room. He flung himself onto his bed. But as soon as he got comfortable Laguna busted in.

"Two things." he began. "One: There is a party we ARE going to. and Two: 1 more day till Christmas!" he said with a very excited tone in his voice. Laguna the ever lasting kid. That kid in him just wouldn't go away. 

"Whatever." Squall simply responded. Squall didn't have time to waist with him. All he could think about was sleep and Rinoa. He couldn't get her off his mind. When she fell asleep in his lap it was the first time he ever felt secure about where he was or who he was with. Nobody had ever gave a damn for him, until now. It was a wonderful feeling. To actually know if you fell down a well someone would be there to help you out. He kept thinking about her late into the night. Her image there, in his lap, wouldn't go away. She was so peaceful. Not a care in the world. She must have have been brought up well. She was never to proper, but her attitude made up for it. Always smiling, looking on the good side of all things. Before Squall knew it he was fast asleep.

**

Morning came quickly to Rinoa. She rose up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. 

"Another beautiful morning." she commented as she looked out the window. She sighed and got up from warm bed. She went to the calendar that hung right next to the door to her bathroom. She traced her finger down to the last X and found that it was the 24th of December. She smiled, for tonight was the party the Laguna had hyped to death. It had better be good. Laguna, every night, would brag that the party would be the best because who ever was throwing it was really rich. But he did even know the people's names. She sighed heavily and walked into her bathroom.

**

Squall emerged from his room, wet hair and fresh new clothes. He yawned loudly. Laguna had set his alarm. Probably because he wanted to get to that party early. But how early did he want to go? It started at 5 and now it was11. Squall never got up this hour, this hour was ungodly. His usual time of waking up was probably around 1 in the afternoon. 

He stumbled down the stairs. Gripping the rail hard as to not fall.

"C'mon, move it oldie!" someone rudely remarked behind him. He turn around at the remark to find Rinoa looking at him with annoyed eyes.

"Don't make old people mad. They could throw their purses and books at you." Squall reminded her. Rinoa laughed at the remark. 

"Your so right. Here let me help you down." she said as she wrapped her arm around his. Squall's eyes shot open in shock. Again she touched him. It felt great. He suppressed a smile. They entered the kitchen looking like this. The jaws of Kyle and Steven dropped to the floor. Laguna put his hand over his face, to hide his expression. Rinoa quickly took notice and recoiled from Squall's arm. They both blushed but took their seats across from each other.

"Parties tonight!" Laguna told them very excited.

"Oh really? I didn't know." Squall mocked as he poked at his egg. Rinoa giggled lightly. And once again, Squall tried to suppress his smile. He was glad that he could make her laugh, or at least make her happy.

**

"Everyone ready?" Laguna asked as he stood at the doorway.

"Yes." everyone responded in unison.

"Good lets, go." he said as he opened the door. Everyone walked through the snow. 

"The house is just down the street!" Laguna told them.

"Hey Squall." Rinoa began. "Wanna be my date to this party?" she asked. Squall didn't, wouldn't and couldn't answer to that question. "Your silence says it all." she said as she wrapped her arm around his. "Why of course I'll be your date!" she said happily. He just kept walking, a shocked look remaining on his face.........

********************************************************

A/N: Another chapter, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well...make sure to review.......

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. A Painting That Hangs Out Of Reach

Disclaimer: I don't own Nuttin'...except my ideas........

Note: To all you people who guest what's gonna happen next.....you are right, in a way......

~*_Chapter 8: A Painting That Hangs Out Of Reach*~_

_**********************************_

"Holy shit!" Kyle screamed.

"Don't curse!" Laguna scolded harshly. 

"That place is huge!" screamed Steven. Rinoa looked at what they were all looking at. It was the Caraway Mansion. A place she dreaded. It was why she ran away in the first place. And now they were having a fun loving party, that's just sick! A chill ran down Rinoa's back and her tongue absent mindedly stuck out at the sick feelings. 

"What are you doing?!" Squall yelled at her. His voice shook her out of her thoughts. He was a few feet away from her. He waved his hand for her to come near. She stayed in that spot, she wasn't planning on moving, but if she did it would be back home. "Fine! Stay out here in the cold!" Squall yelled once more as he turned around and began to walk to the mansion. "I don't exactly care."

She bit her lip hard, discussing what she would do and finally uncovered an answer. "Wait!" she called as she began to run after him.

Squall opened the door and with it came a loud blast of music, warmth and the smell of alcohol. Rinoa coughed loudly to rid herself of the smell.

"Good lord." Squall gagged as he took a few uneasy steps in.

Rinoa coughed and gagged along with him. This was the time to make her escape. She mentally smirked at the opportunity, she'll just sneak outside, no one will notice. "I need to get outside." Rinoa gagged once more as she pushed and shoved her way to the back of the house and towards the backyard. Squall followed her quickly, in pursuit of pure air also. 

Rinoa finally escaped the house that held her awful, misfortunate past. Squall busted out with her. 

"Wow! That was bad." She said with another gag, ridding herself of the smoke. Squall didn't pay attention to her as he found a seat to place his body on. She sighed heavily. She hesitantly walked up to the chair that was so perfectly placed across from him. She flopped into the seat, her hands neatly folding over one another on her lap.

She looked up at him but found him looking away to the grove of cherry trees just a few feet away from them. She sighed heavily and turned to where he was looking. A light breeze rattled the two's hair. Rinoa shivered according to the wind and she let out a shaky breath of hot air. 

Desperate to make conversation, Rinoa spoke. "I-I wish I could have lived her." She said with a tiny smile. Squall just nodded. There was silence for a few peaceful moments until Rinoa blurted out: "Why are you so cold?" her eyes widened at the fact that she had just asked such a thing.

"What?" He asked looking at her with a strange puzzlement on his face. 

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to bring it up actually." She said with a small and shy smile. 

"Then I won't answer it." He plainly stated. She grunted in disbelief. He could at least answer a question before him. She stood and walked to the cherry trees. She stepped lightly beside the nearest tree, and let her body face toward Squall's face. He didn't look away like she expected him to. She delicately placed a hand to the tree.

"I remember." She said shyly as she closed her eyes in remembrance. 

"Remember what?" Squall asked in the tiniest bit of excitement. Despite his cold appearance to her, he was quite interested in her 'forgotten' past. 

"My dog, Angelo, and I would come to this orchard." She said with a faint smile. 

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked her. 

"Ummmm... no." She hesitantly answered as she grew uncomfortable with her position. She rushed to her seat across from Squall and plopped herself down. Squall's eye's followed her the whole way there. They sat there for quite awhile, wallowing in the silence of the cold night. Abruptly Rinoa stood, knocking the chair to the ground. She slammed her hands down onto the table.

"Do-Do you think if the world was different, could you... or would you ever love me?" She asked in despair. What was she talking about? 

"What-what are you talking about, Rinoa?" Squall said as he stood himself, backing away the slightest bit. 

Tears streaked down her face. "I don't know. But could you ever love me?" She asked in despair. 'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, RINOA!?!?' She screamed to herself as she grabbed her head in frustration. 'Why? I don't love him! I have a crush on him, that's all. Oh God, what's wrong with me? Please! Tell me!' She screamed as a throbbing pain blinded her vision and clouded her mind....

_Water...._

The sun danced atop the crystal, blue, water above her vision...

_So many bubbles..._

Bubbles arose from where she was...

A naked Rinoa lifted herself from the water, coming up chest first. She wore a small smile on her face. Her brunette hair covered her breasts as the sun from above danced upon the darkness of the hair. She was standing in a large sea of a melancholy colored liquid. A painting of her floated in front of her. It danced lightly about. She reached out to touch it and the painting seemed to creep closer. 

"There is no need to hide anymore, heart." Rinoa said with a smile. She held out a hand to it and the painting dissolved and flew into her chest. The water around her drifted to the side as the dissolved bits of the painting placed themselves into her. Next thing she knew, she was still outside. She was in Squall's arms. He was looking down at her with a concerned look.

"Rinoa?" He called as he shook her lightly....

****************

A/N: Interesting... I know... I know... Kinda stupid... I know ... I know... NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A VERY BIG TURNING POINT!!!!!!!!!!!

Any particular story you want me to update? Email your request to, drunkpenpen@hotmail.com . Thank you.


End file.
